1. Technical Field
The technical field of the invention relates generally to clamps and more specifically to clamps for clamping walls together at obtuse angles.
2. Background Art
In the past, cabinetmakers have generally secured adjacent walls of cabinets that intersect at an angle by relying upon use of screws or nails that extend through elongate holes into both walls of a cabinet. This approach leaves elongate holes that are then typically filled with a putty or other filling material. The filling material almost never matches, and the hole and/or filler thus interrupts and mars the beauty of the wood grain of a subject frame and/or an overall cabinet. The present invention offers a solution that obviates the need for using screws. With the present invention, the walls can be glued and held in place without the use of screws or holes. The invention may includes an angled clamp for a woodworking clamp that can hold one wall at an angle to another, allowing glue to dry without the creation of holes in the wood, or allowing the walls to be secured at an angle while being welded or fused together.